The Day Watchtower Won the Wet TShirt Contest
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe finds out that Watchtower and a baby just don't mix.


The Day Watchtower Won the Wet T-Shirt Contest

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AN: I don't have a beta so the mistakes are all my own. Sorry for the men reading this who might become uncomfortable with all the talk about boobs…haha

…

A month after Connor Queen was born, Chloe Sullivan-Queen was back to work. As much as she hated to do so, she was needed back at Watchtower. The JLA had really made one giant mess of her beloved work station and she needed to get things back into order. Oliver was right – without her, they'd be lost.

It was well past midnight, her feet were aching, her head was pounding and she had already changed shirts several times because her breasts decided they needed to produce an unnatural amount of milk. Oliver had bought her a breast pump and this special padded bra but nothing seemed to be working. She had enough milk to feed an entire country of babies and although her son loved her breasts seemingly as much as Oliver did, he didn't help her situation at all. In fact he only made it worse. Her boobs were so sore that if she even brushed up against anything she wanted to die with pain.

Chloe was tired and in pain. Her body wasn't ready to be back to full throttle yet and still without her daily five pots of coffee, Chloe was about to crack. Oliver had warned her not to go back yet, that they could handle it for another month, but Chloe knew he was lying - so she went and wasn't shocked to find Watchtower in its current state of disarray.

The place was a mess, covered in pizza boxes and other fast food wrappers – mostly from Bart she assumed. She spent the first ten hours of her day cleaning, followed by reorganizing files on the desktop. She even found history for porn websites. She was never letting Impulse touch her computers again. By the time she could actually start working on JLA matters it was already 9pm. It was now 1am and Oliver had called her several times, telling her if she didn't come home right that instant he was going to come and get her by force.

Chloe wasn't arguing any longer, this was the longest she'd been away from her son since he was born and she'd been having the natural urge to be near him for most of the day. It was killing her to be away from him for this long. Not to mention she just wanted to lie in her bed, wrapped in Oliver's arms, their son nestled against her chest and sleep for the next 24 hours.

Not trusting herself to make it all the way to Oliver's penthouse by herself, Chloe called Clark for a quick speedy trip. She'd have him drive her car home for her later.

"Hey Chloe," Clark said appearing in front of her before she could even finish putting her phone back in her purse.

"Hey cabby! Thanks for giving me a lift home."

"Anytime," he said picking her up in his arms, "I would rather you be safe then try and drive home half asleep."

"I appreciate it."

Clark looked down at Chloe smiling, before his eyes drifted to her breasts.

"Hey Chloe….I think you're leaking," Clark said awkwardly.

Chloe took a moment to think about how this day could get any worse. She guessed however, that if one person had to see her breasts leaking it might as well be her alien best friend, considering he'd both seen her naked and do things she'd wish she could forget.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at Clark.

"Keep your eyes up here will ya?" She said pointing to her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Just take me home Clark, I'm tired."

"Right, Queen Residence here we come."

Chloe closed her eyes and felt the wind rush around her before they came to a stop. Clark placed her on her feet in front of her and Oliver's front door. She could tell Clark was trying not to look at her breasts, so she crossed her arms over herself again.

"Thanks Clark, see you later."

Clark flushed before smirking, "Give my godson a kiss will you?"

"Of course Clark, night."

"Goodnight, Chloe," he said before speeding off.

Chloe shook her head, opening the door by entering their security code.

When Chloe walked in she expected to be greeted by Oliver, but found a dark house. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bedroom only to find that room empty as well. There was only one room left to check – the nursery.

Arriving at the nursery door, Chloe was greeted by possibly the best sight in the world. Oliver was shirtless wearing only a pear of flannel pajama pants, holding a slumbering Connor on his chest, with his green baby blanket wrapped securely around his newborn form. Chloe also noticed he was gently sucking on the tip of Oliver's pinky.

"Hey there, Sidekick," Oliver whispered.

Chloe made her way over to Oliver who was currently in the chase lounge in the corner of the room. She smiled at him, kissing his lips softly, as he gently scooted over to give her enough room to rest beside him.

"I missed you," she said against his lips.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her back lightly.

"How has he been today?" She said gently brushing the fuzzy blondish-brown hair on top of Connors head lovingly.

"Fussy. He missed his mommy."

"I missed him too."

"He fell asleep a little awhile ago."

"He needs to eat. I've leaked through five shirts today."

"You're a little wet now, babe," Oliver smirked.

"Pervert….Clark noticed too, which was awkward."

"Why was Clark looking at your chest?" Oliver grumbled.

"Kind of hard not to notice someone's boobs have sprung a leak. I could win a wet t-shirt contest right about now."

Oliver's chest shook with gentle laugher causing Connor to stir, his light green eyes opening up to look at Chloe.

"Hey baby boy," Chloe cooed, "Mommy's home."

Chloe stripped off her wet shirt and bra, carefully trying to avoid any sort of contact on her breasts - which was proving to be very difficult.

"Are you hurting?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she winced as the cool air hit her chest – Oliver winced with her.

Oliver handed her a towel that was on his shoulder as she situated herself so she could take Connor from him.

She helped Connor latch on, seeking Oliver's hand as she squeezed it for some sort of comfort.

The pain subsided some as Connor fell into a rhythm, but still it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Oliver kissed her face and her shoulder, trying to take her mind off the pain.

"How was Watchtower?"

"A mess, you could have warned me."

"Sorry…nothing could have explained the mess that was in there. I didn't even see it until a few days ago."

"I spend most of the day just cleaning up Bart's garbage."

Oliver growled, "You didn't make him come and do it?"

"He was in Russia."

"He could have been at Watchtower in less than five minutes."

Chloe shrugged, "It's done now."

Oliver brushed Chloe's blonde hair behind her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Just exhausted, my bodies not used to being on its feet all day yet. I think I might have overdone it just a bit."

"You think?"

"I know, I know…I told you so."

"I know you want to help the team out, but I care about you and Connor first and foremost. The team would have survived without you for a little while longer."

"Are you kidding? Oliver you saw the place for yourself. I had to go back. Even just after these past couple months of it being in the teams hands its put me at least a year behind in work and documenting."

"I'll get Mia to help."

"Mia can barely type, what makes you think she can handle Watchtower?"

"I'll make her take typing classes."

"I don't think she'll like that very much, Ollie."

"Well then I'll have to do it."

"No, Oliver. You're plate is already full enough."

"But so is yours."

"I agree I can't work like this all the time, but I'm thinking of at least spending three days a week at Watchtower, going no longer than six hours at a time."

"Chloe…"

"It's called compromise, Ollie. It has to be done."

"Fine, but I don't like it. And I reserve the right to drag you out kicking and screaming anytime I want."

"Fine."

"Good," Oliver said kissing her nose.

"That doesn't mean you won by the way, because I got what I wanted."

"Whatever you say, Sidekick"

Chloe rolled her eyes, looking down at their beautiful son.

"I'm starting to get jealous of all the boobage he gets."

"Boobage?"

"Yes. He gets to spend more time with them then I do."

"Jealous, Ollie?"

"Yes, actually."

Chloe laughed, "Well this is what happens when you get me knocked up. We have to sacrifice certain things for the greater good of others."

"Sounds familiar," he smirked.

"You'll get them back eventually."

Oliver frowned.

"You still get to use the rest of me," she said slyly.

Oliver groaned, biting her neck gently, "Don't temp me, Sidekick, there's a child present."

Chloe smiled, giving Oliver a long kiss before pulling away. She then took Connor from her breast situating him so she could burp him. When he was finished Oliver helped her stand up as she began to gently swayed him back and forth, humming a random tune. Oliver wrapped his arms around them both, sandwiching Connor safely between them, his head resting atop of Chloe's, his large hands keeping her bare back warm. They continued to sway together as she hummed until Connor was back asleep again.

She gently laid him in his crib turning on the baby monitor.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Wow, you managed to say that in a non-dirty way Mr. Queen. I'm impressed."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I just spent the last hour, with my very hot wife, who happened to be shirtless the entire time, and little Arrow down there was calm the whole time."

Chloe laughed looking down at her bare chest, "Probably because I'm hardly attractive right now."

"Please, Chloe. You're always attractive to me."

Chloe snorted causing Oliver to pull her into his arms carefully, grabbing her chin.

"I'm serious Chloe, you are."

"Thanks, Romeo."

He kissed her a few times before leading her to the bathroom and helping her wash up quickly before they returned to bed.

When they were safely under the covers he played with her hair as she traced the muscles of his arms – their normal nightly routine.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?"

"I'm hoping for at least two hours."

"Hmmm," Oliver hummed, hugging her closer.

"Goodnight, Ollie."

"Night, Tower."

Wrapped safely in each others arms, the sound of their son sleeping through the baby monitor, Chloe began to fall asleep - happy, safe and loved.

"Oh and Chloe?"

"Hmmm," she said half asleep.

"You totally would have won a wet t-shirt contest."

…


End file.
